etherosfandomcom-20200216-history
Solus
"Terus keeps telling me stay away from Etheros, but hell like I care." ''-Solus'' Solus is an upper-god with a mischevious nature. He is the deity responsible for creating all the stars in the universe. He has a fondness for Etheros, and will occasionaly visit, much to Terus's disapproval. He is responsible for creating the Empire of Canuis. He can be found usually making stars, wandering Etheros, or arguing with another god. Background Solus was the first born of his 3 siblings, born by The Nothingness, along with Lunus and Terus. The Nothingness ordered them to fill the universe, proceeding to give each sibling a power. Solus was gifted the power to create light, in the form of stars. But he didn't use it. He always procrastinated while his siblings got to work, creating moons and planets. But they were without light, so it was nothing more than a decoration with no purpose. The Nothingness saw this and attempted to find a way to motivate Solus. As The Nothingness continued to create other gods, he created a goddess named Altuna, responsible for creating life. Solus fell in love with Altuna, but Altuna rejected all of his advances, stating that he was too lazy. And so Solus created the stars, lighting up the sky with a brilliant radiance, and once again confessed to Altuna, and this time she accepted. And he was happy, and he kept on creating, just for her. Terrarus One day, while creating stars to light the endless void, he saw Terus create a world, and Altura populate it with humans. Solus was amazed at the tiny life, and grew attached. He decided to venture down to this world, which Terus named Terrarus. The Nothingness saw that this would end badly, and warned Solus to disguise himself, lest something bad would happen. Solus took heed, and proceeded to disguise himself as an old man, and entered Terrarus. There, he experienced fun, an emotion he had never experienced before, not even with Altuna. He watched the games the young kids played, and he wished he could play them himself. He was after all, still a kid, at least in relation to gods. The Game When he came back from Terrarus, he excitedly told his brother, Terus, and his sister, Lunus about what he had seen, and asked them to play a game with him. Of course, them being kids, they agreed, although Lunus had a more mature personality, she relented in the end. They gathered some other gods, and they played some games. The Nothingness told them to go play in an empty void, so they didn't destroy anything, but his children payed no attention to their father. Eventually, during one particular game of tag, they stumbled into a sector that their father had taken great interest in. They proceeded to destroy it, for they weren't paying attention. Many worlds were destroyed that day. The Nothingness saw what had happened, and was appalled. He berated his children for days to come, and eventually created a space just for his children to play in. The Destruction of Terrarus Solus, now bored because all the other gods refused to play with him, decided to enter Terrarus again. This time as a little kid. He stayed there for almost 100 years, or about a year in God-Years, and the universe went one year without any new light. But Solus didn't care, he was too busy having fun. One day, he decided to reveal his true self to the people. He decided that his old man's warning weren't true, and he entered the world without disguising himself. As soon as he touched down on ground, the world of Terrarus was destroyed, as the planet could not handle the power expelled by Solus. In the space of one minute, Terrarus was destroyed, and Terus angered at the destruction of one of this planets. Etheros After the destruction of Terrarus, Solus cried heavy tears, creating comets, as the other gods attempted to comfort him, to no avail. Eventually, Terus took pity, and spent a year crafting a world just for Solus, his best project, even to this day. When he showed Solus, he stopped crying and embraced his brother, happy. Solus created a beautiful sun to reflect the planet's beauty, a white star. Altura created people to live on the planet, and Solus named the planet Etheros, which his father told him meant "New Beginnings" in very ancient dialect. Solus decided to stay away from this planet, lest he destroy it. However, he eventually could not contain his excitement, and disguising himself, entered Etheros. On his very first journey, he encountered a group of men, who invited his to stay and eat with them. Solus accepted, and he ate and drank with the men. Drunk, Solus advised them to construct a house, so that the strangers would have even more company to play with. The men accepted, and they built a house, which they named Canuis. Eventually, more people joined them, and the place grew into a town. They asked Solus to be king, which he accepted. He ruled over the town of Canuis for a while, before his father told him that he needed to stop playing and come back to create light for the void. Solus, reluctantly accepted, and he left Etheros to fulfill his duties. Solus would never truly leave Etheros, because whenever he had free time, he would usually be found on Etheros, where he and Altuna decided to have a date. He would come to be known as The Wandering Man by the Empire of Canuis, and he would soon become their God. Great God War Powers Star Creation Being one of the three true upper-gods, Solus has the power to create stars, given to him by The Nothingness to fill the empty void. He creates them by drawing in the surrounding void, and shaping it to become a star of how he wants it. He considers Ethuris, the star that Etheros orbits, to be his best work. Offensive Abilities Solus later during the Great God War, uses his powers to create light as attacks. This mainly includes creating stars to use as attacks. His most powerful ability came after meditating for 100 years while the war waged, the Star Buster Blade. He condenses the energy of light, into an extremely powerful energy sword, which if he chooses, he can use all the energy to launch is "Azoroth, which means Destroyer of Stars in ancient dialect. It is still incomplete, and very unstable. Solus estimates that it would take him another 300 years to perfect it. The Nothingness estimates that half of the known universe would be wiped out if he perfected it, then used Azoroth. Star Buster Blade The Star Buster Blade is a blade made of concentrated light that took 100 years to form, and Solus estimates 400 years to master. It is largely unstable, and if any other god were to wield it, they would be killed instantly, however as Solus's power is in light, he is able to control it. It's most powerful attack is Azoroth, meaning Destroyer of Stars. It takes all of the energy of the sword to launch, making it useless for a year after using the attack, unless Solus chooses to pour his own energy into the sword. Defensive Abilities Solus is a offensive oriented warrior, so his defensive abilities are lacking. He uses a layer of light as armor, but his main defense is Azoherth, or The Shield Which Protects in ancient dialect. Azoherth Azoherth is an shield which Solus uses to protect others. It is made of condensed light and is extremely sturdy. It has 4 layers, after the four layers Solus uses to create his stars, the Surface, Therasphere, Ethosphere, and Core. Each layer is extremely powerful at defending, with the core being the strongest. He uses it to protect allies, and deflect the spear of the Void-Master. Personality Solus is very carefree, not caring about what anybody says, even the Council of Gods. He only listens to his father, The Nothingless, and occasionally his siblings or Altura. He used to be a procrastinator, but Altura changed that part of him. Everyone who has known him describes him as an extremely cheerful man, reflecting his power of light into his soul. Solus gets sad very rarely, only crying once, after the destruction of Terrarus. Solus has times when he gets very serious, which they describe as extremely dangerous. These times were during the creation of Ethuris, during the Great God War, or when someone threatens something or someone close to him, such as Etheros. When he does get serious, his powers are heightened by almost 400%, and he is usually able to use the Star Buster Blade. However, deep inside his soul, he has another state, which they call berserk. This only came out once, a glimpse during the Great God War, when he thought Terus had been killed. During this state, anger dominates, and he loses all self-restraint. When he released it, the energy-output instantly destroyed the galaxy they were in, and Solus fell unconscious. Appearance Solus can take on any appearance he wishes, but most of the time he decides to appear as a human boy.